


A Family for Rey

by sexyconfidentpudge



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyconfidentpudge/pseuds/sexyconfidentpudge
Summary: Rey is an orphan child living alone, surviving on scraps and using her "magic" to keep herself safe, when Captain Phasma discovers her and brings her to Kylo and Hux for care and training. Cue arguments and the softening of hearts.THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.I didn't like the way I wrote it, and realized it doesn't really have an ending already planned out. I still love this idea, so if anyone wants to help me rework/finish it I would love to hear from you!





	A Family for Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is my first Star Wars fic, and I'm so excited and nervous about it. Thank you for clicking on it! I apologize for any errors, as this isn't beta'd and I know very little about Star Wars. I just couldn't stop imagining a little defiant Rey making these two assholes go soft.

The little one was clearly Force-sensitive, entertaining herself by stacking stones in piles without using her hands. Phasma removed her helmet and knelt down to the child’s level, asking not unkindly, “Where are your parents?” The child’s answer was a shrug, as she topped off another pile of stones using the power in her mind. Then, “I don’t have parents. I’m alone here.”

Phasma felt her rather icy heart melt, if only a little. “Surely you must have _somebody_.” The little girl only shrugged and shook her head.

“Well, how do you survive then?” Phasma asked, truly curious and a little bit caring.

“At night I go through trash for food and I sleep in the junkyard during the day. I use my magic to make sure no one hurts me.”

Phasma took a deep breath, impressed with the power this child unknowingly wielded, and hatched a plan. “And what is your name, child?”

For the first time since Phasma had looked at her, the little one looked up at her with big hazel eyes. “Rey.”

“Well, Rey, how would you like to learn to do more with your magic? How would you like to have a family?” Phasma smiled down at her with genuine compassion, something she did not do often.

Rey replied cautiously, “Would there be rules?” but her face revealed desire.

“Maybe. If you come back to my ship with me and my friends we can discuss it.”

Rey frowned just a little bit. “Would I get to eat whenever I am hungry?”

“Of course, Rey. And you could sleep on a real cot. I’m Phasma, by the way.”

Rey’s eyes widened to saucers. She sucked in a deep breath and nodded. She was going to have a family.

 

***

 

The first thing Phasma did upon returning to the ship was get Rey a blanket and some hot chocolate. When she presented the mug of brown liquid to the child, Rey narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “What is it?” she asked in her tiny, defiant voice.

“It’s called hot chocolate, child. Have you ever had chocolate?”

“I’ve never even heard of it,” was the reply. She took the mug, secretly glad of the warmth it provided. “What’s it like?”

Phasma smiled a big grin. “It’s delicious. Just trust me. Now I’ll be right back. You stay here and be good for my friends.” She gestured to the stormtroopers guarding the door.

Rey nodded nervously as Phasma went toward the exit, and took a sip of her chocolate. Phasma looked back just in time to see a look of unadulterated delight on Rey’s young face.

 

***

 

“You brought...what on my ship?” Hux tried to control his breathing, but was having difficulty remaining calm. This situation would surely end him.

Phasma sighed. Alone with Hux, she replied honestly, “The girl is strong with the Force. Kylo Ren can train her to become very powerful one day. Perhaps even as powerful as he.”

“Oh, that’s certainly what we need here,” Hux cried in a shrill voice, “another Ren to give me hell!”

Phasma barely suppressed an eyeroll. Hux and Kylo’s drama would be the death of her. Literally. Knowing them, they could begin arguing at a critical moment and not notice as she got shot down or something. “She’s quiet. I assure you, she won’t make any trouble. Just this once, let Ren enjoy something.”

Hux sighed, long and loud. “I will permit her to stay aboard my ship on the condition that she not be let loose like a dog. I won’t have her interrupting me in my work. She is completely Kylo Ren’s responsibility, not mine.”

Phasma reigned in her smile, reducing it to a smirk. “Very well, General. Thank you for your time.”

Hux didn’t deign to reply as he looked back down at his paperwork. Phasma took this as her cue to exit. It was time to tell Ren.

 

***

 

Phasma finally found Kylo Ren in his personal training room, shredding what appeared to be an old-fashioned punching bag to pieces with his lightsaber. He was ferocious, but that never bothered her. She wasn’t afraid of a man with a glowing stick and a little anger.

She cleared her throat, and Kylo whirled around, his rather lopsided features a mess of black hair and sweat. “What.” He said it as a statement, not a question.

Phasma hesitated. Perhaps placing the girl in his care was foolish. He could kill her in one second flat...but no, he often ranted about wanting another Force-user aboard. All the _normals_ were just so _mundane_ and _boring_. No, he would love this opportunity.

“I brought you...a gift,” Phasma began carefully.

Ren’s blank stare was almost humorous, and Phasma fought through the insane urge to laugh.

“I came across a young child who is strong in the Force. I brought her aboard the ship knowing that you would want to train her. I have often heard you expressing the desire to have another Force-user on board.”

Kylo’s expression went sour, his mouth turned down in a frown. “How dare you presume what I want?” He took a small step forward. Phasma was not the least intimidated.

“Oh, please, _Lord Ren_ , you bitch about how boring ‘ _normals_ ’ are all the time. This would give you a great opportunity for companionship and in the process provide us with another strong ally.”

Ren deflated a little, his shoulders sagging just a tad. “Does Hux know?”

“I have already received his approval.”

Kylo couldn’t fight it any more. “Take me to her.”

 

***

 

Rey looked up when she heard the door open, and laid eyes on the most frightening man she had ever seen. At least, he should have been frightening. He stood at least six feet tall and had scowling, over-large features. His long black hair framed his face, casting shadows over his dark eyes. He stalked towards her, next to an oddly amused-looking Phasma, and when they finally reached the sofa where she sat wrapped in a blanket, she looked up into his eyes. Out of nowhere feelings of fear and slight disdain flashed through her, and young as she was, she knew they were his feelings, so she spoke up.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

The tall man’s face screwed up a little, like he was holding something in, and she continued, “I’m Rey. Are you my new family? Phasma told me I would have a family here. She says you’re gonna teach me more magic.”

“More...magic?” Ren looked like he was about to punch a wall or cry. Perhaps both. He glanced at Phasma.

“The Force,” was her simple reply. Kylo looked back down his nose at the little girl.

“What’s your name, sir?” Rey asked politely.

“You will address me as Lord Ren,” he replied stiffly. Phasma actually rolled her eyes this time. Anything for Ren to feel more powerful, more in charge.

Rey smiled brightly up at him and he gazed back coldly for a moment, then turned to Phasma. “Place her in Hux’s care until morning. At 0600 I expect her in my training room.”

With that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

 

***

 

Hux was beside himself.

“Absolutely not.”

“Just for tonight, Hux. I can’t have her staying with me and the ‘troopers! We’ll get her her own quarters tomorrow.”

“What!? So she can ruin them with her untamed Force powers?! No. No, no, no. She stays with Ren. That is final.”

Phasma shook her head and sighed. She hadn’t thought this through. Neither man wanted to deal with the caretaking of a small child, and Phasma simply didn’t have the privilege of spare room in her quarters. “Please, General. Just take care of the girl until we can find her a permanent residence. We can hire her a nanny to watch her in her own quarters, if you wish.”

Hux sneered. “And upon whom does that expense fall?” A raised eyebrow. “No, that will not do. If we must, Ren and I will take turns caring for her. I’ll take her tonight but I will speak with him about this insanity tomorrow.”

Phasma smiled in relief. “Thank you, Hux. I’m sure the girl will cause no trouble.”

Hux uttered a small, “Hmph.”

Phasma added, “And her name is Rey.”

 

***

 

Ten minutes later, Phasma and Rey were hand-in-hand outside the General’s private quarters. Phasma tapped on the door. A moment later, a tall, thin man with flaming red hair appeared at the entry, staring down at Rey with a look that verged on hatred. Rey flinches, and Phasma squeezes her hand.

“Rey, this is General Hux. He’s the leader of this ship and you’ll be staying with him tonight. He’s going to make sure you’re fed and watered, and that you have a nice cozy place to sleep.” She smiled down at her warmly.

Rey’s eyes widened impossibly as she stared up at the red-headed General, and he might have broken, just a tiny bit.

“Well, are you going to come in, or not?” he asks.

Rey’s wide eyes shifted to Phasma, and she nodded in encouragement. Phasma got down on one knee, leveling her eyes with Rey, and squeezed her shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise.”

With the reckless abandon that only children seem to act, Rey threw her arms around Phasma’s neck, and whispered into her ear, “goodnight mommy.”

Phasma’s breath caught, but she saved her tears for later.

 

***

 

For Hux, the night was a blend of horrifying and intriguing.

Upon shutting Phasma out for the night, Rey took one look around Hux’s living room and cried out, “Are you going to be my daddy now?”

Taken aback, Hux shook his head. “No, child. I’m only letting you sleep here out of necessity.”

Rey frowned. “Then can I have another chocolate?”

Hux sighed. It was better to humor her than to fight it. He ordered her a hot chocolate.

The General showed Rey where she was to sleep. When she sat on the cot and realized how “bouncy” it was, she quickly got to her feet and began jumping up and down on the creaking cot, letting out squeals of joy. Then she levitated. It was only a fraction of a second, but it nearly gave Hux a nervous breakdown. An untrained Force-user had just, presumably, unintentionally levitated in his quarters. He took a few breaths and counted to ten, calming himself down. The girl hadn’t even noticed.

“That’s enough bouncing,” he declared. She kept on jumping, and didn’t even look at him. “Rey,” he said sternly. She ignored him. Too afraid to manhandle such a powerful individual, Hux simply left her to her bouncing, and went to bed.

 

***

 

Somewhere in the wee hours of the morning, Hux was dreaming.

A small warm body curled against his, a tiny hand clenched in his nightshirt. Little breaths ghosted over his face. He reveled in the unfamiliar comfort of companionship for a few peaceful moments until he was jarred out of slumber by a great big sneeze, right in his ear. Hux’s eyes flew open in surprise, and to his horror, Rey was curled up next to him. In his bed. His first thought was, _what if I’m accused of abusing her?_ and his second thought was, _Maker, she’s darling._ He apparently couldn’t help himself.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, he distanced himself from her sleeping form. “Rey,” he whispered. She showed no signs of having heard him. “Rey,” he spoke a bit louder. She snarled a bit in her sleep. Hux scrubbed a hand over his face and went to sleep on Rey’s cot.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, you finished the chapter. Thank you! Please, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
